Gezeiten des Krieges
Die Gezeiten des Krieges sind in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ein Szenario der Allianz nach der Schlacht um Lordaeron. Es dient als Auftakt zur Reise nach Kul Tiras. Beschreibung Mit den "Gezeiten des Krieges" beginnt für die Allianz das Abenteuer auf Kul Tiras. Zusammen mit Jaina Prachtmeer reisen die Champions dorthin, um die Flotte von Kul Tiras für die Allianz zu gewinnen. Allerdings verläuft der Empfang anders als gedacht... Inhalt Nach der Schlacht um Lordaeron bestellt König Anduin Wrynn die Champions der Allianz nach Burg Sturmwind ein, um dort am Kriegsrat teilzunehmen. Dort haben sich neben dem König auch Meister Mathias Shaw, Lady Jaina Prachtmeer und Genn Graumähne versammelt. Quest 110: Gezeiten des Krieges * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Wir sind vollzählig. Euer Bericht, Spionagemeister? * Meister Mathias Shaw sagt: Kürzlich ist die Horde ins Verlies eingedrungen und hat zwei Zandalarigefangene befreit. Eine Prinzessin. Und einen Propheten. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Ich bin im Bilde. Gibt es Nachricht von den acht Verfolgerschiffen? * Meister Mathias Shaw sagt: Nur eins ist zurückgekehrt. Die Überlebenden haben von seltsamer, schrecklicher Magie gesprochen. Und von einer riesigen Zandalariflotte. * Genn Graumähne sagt: Unmöglich! Das ist einer von Sylvanas' Tricks. Ganz sicher... * Meister Mathias Shaw sagt: Jaina, vielleicht könnt Ihr uns zeigen, was dieser Überlebende gesehen hat? * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ein einfacher Zauber, solange der Betroffene kooperiert. Zeigt es uns... zeigt uns, was passiert ist... * (Es folgt die Vision der Erinnerung eines Matrosen). * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Wenn die Horde sich mit den Zandalari verbündet, haben wir nicht die Macht, sie zu stoppen. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Dann müssen wir uns selbst Verbündete suchen. Mein Volk verfügt über die mächtigste Seestreitmacht in ganz Azeroth. * Genn Graumähne sagt: Jaina, Ihr wart der Grund für ihren Austritt. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Das glaube ich auch... und ich glaube an Euch. Das wird nicht leicht... und sicher gefährlich. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich kehre mit der Flotte zurück... oder gar nicht. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Seid vorsichtig, Jaina. Möge das Licht mit Euch sein. Die Nation Kul Tiras Kul Tiras war ein ehemaliger Verbündeter, doch die Allianz hatten wenig Kontakt mit ihnen, seit Jaina's Vater, Lordadmiral Daelin Prachtmeer, in Theramore besiegt wurde. Viele kritisierten Jainas Entscheidung an diesem Tag und sagten, dass sie so tief in das Versprechen des Friedens zwischen Allianz und Horde glaubte, dass sie ihren eigenen Vater betrog. Nun fühlte sie, dass es an der Zeit war, dafür zu sühnen. Und auch König Anduin Wrynn glaubte daran. Genug, um Jaina in Gefahr zu bringen ... Kul Tiras musste der Allianz beitreten. Quest 110: Die Nation Kul Tiras thumb|250px|Vor der Abfahrt im [[Hafen von Sturmwind.]] * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich muss mein Schiff klarmachen. Champion, wir treffen uns an Hafen, wenn ihr bereit zum Aufbruch seid. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Genn... Seid Ihr eigentlich seefest? * Genn Graumähne sagt: Hmpf. Mich kann nichts erschüttern. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Dann eskortiert sie mit einem Schiff der 7. Legion. Errichtet einen Stützpunkt in Kul Tiras. Dieser Plan darf nicht scheitern. Und bitte... achtet auf Jaina. * Genn Graumähne sagt: Wie Ihr wünscht. So reisten die Champions der Allianz zusammen mit Jaina vom Hafen von Sturmwind aus in ihre alte Heimat und gelangten schließlich zum Tor von Boralus. Tochter der See Näher ließen die Wachen von Boralus Lady Jaina und die Champions mit ihrem Schiff nicht an die Festung heran. Also mussten sie laufen. Die Rückkehr nach Boralus hatte bei Jaina Gefühle aufgewühlt, von denen sie glaubte, sie hätte sie hinter sich gelassen... Erinnerungen, die im Laufe der Jahre geglättet wurden wie Steine von der Flut. Jetzt aber fühlte sich alles wieder so frisch an. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr Besuch hier enden würde... nur, dass sie es versuchen mussten. Daher bat Jaina die Champions, sie zu einer Audienz bei Katherine Prachtmeer zu begleiten. Quest 110: Tochter der See thumb|250px|Spießrutenlauf durch Boralus * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich bin Jaina Prachtmeer. Ich ersuche eine Audienz bei Lordadmiralin Katherine Prachtmeer... meiner Mutter. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich hoffe, das funktioniert. * Wache von Boralus sagt: Halt! Was sind Eure Absichten? * * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: ... * Wache von Boralus sagt: Keine Sorge. Wir bringen Euch schon zu ihr. Ihr werdet Euch für Eure Verbrechen gegen Kul Tiras verantworten. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Wie ihr wünscht. * Wache von Boralus sagt: Aus dem Weg! Wir haben gefährliche Gefangene bei uns! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich sehe, die Stadtwache ist diszipliniert wie eh und je. Mein Vater war so stolz auf sie. * Wache von Boralus sagt: Schafft die Zivilisten da weg! Sicher den Bereich! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Und jetzt sehen sie mich als Verbrecherin. * Kind von Kul Tiras sagt: Mama, wer ist die Frau? * Einwohnerin von Boralus sagt: Komm jetzt, wie gehen heim. Sofort! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Wahrscheinlich habe ich das verdient. * Arbeiter von Boralus sagt: Es ist die Tochter der See! * Taelia sagt: Lady Jaina... ist sie das wirklich? * Arbeiter von Boralus sagt: Verräterin! * Einwohnerin von Boralus sagt: Mörderin! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich bin bereit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen... Für die Allianz. So erhalten Jaina und die Champions eine Audienz bei Katherine Prachtmeer und Jaina legteihr Schicksel in Katherines Hände. Doch diese wird von Lady Aschenwind dazu gedrängt, Jaina als Verräterin zu behandeln und lässt es daraufhin zu, dass Jaina vor Gericht gebracht wird. Für Katherine ist ihre Tochter bereits tot... none|left|480px Auf und davon mit Finn Doch vorerst werden die Champions ins Gefängnis von Tol Dagor geworfen, wo sie nach ihrem Erwachen auf Finn Schönwind treffen. * Finn Schönwind singt: Vertraut... ihr nicht... der To-hochter der See... hmm hmm... Traut nicht, traut nicht, der To-hochter der See... hmm hmm... * Finn Schönwind sagt: Heyyy, da ist ja jemand aufgewacht. Finn war erleichtert, als die Champions endlich erwacht waren. Sie tragen zu müssen, hätte diesen Job viel weniger attraktiv gemacht. Sein Klient in Boralus zahlte ihm eine königliche Prämie, um die Fremden hier raus zu bringen. Er erklärte ihnen, dass sie in Tol Dagor eingesperrt, was früher ein echtes Gefängnis war, bis die Handelskompanie Aschenwind es kaufte. Jetzt diente es als Priscillas persönliche Festung, die auf beiden Seiten der Gitter mit Abschaum gespickt war. Daher war es für Finn nicht schwer gewesen, sich bis in die Zelle hinein zu bestechen. Nun mussten sie einfach wieder hinaus. Doch keine Sorge, er hatte einen Plan! Quest 110: Auf und davon mit Finn * Finn Schönwind sagt: Okay, hier ist der Plan: Schlagt micht. Na los, schlagt mich! (Die Helden kommen der Aufforderung nach.) * Finn Schönwind schreit: AU! AH, MIESER SCHLÄGER! WACHE! WACHE, HILFE! OOOH!! * Finn geht heroisch zu Boden. Als der Aufseher konnt, erwacht Finn plötzlich und unerwartet und überwältigt die Wache. So entkommen Finn und die Helden ihrer Zelle. * Finn Schönwind sagt: Schnell! Der Hebel! Am Hebel steht: "ACHTUNG, IHR TROTTEL, NICHT ZIEHEN! - Wärter Conrad". Die Helden betätigen den Hebel. Die anderen Zellentüren schwingen ebenso auf. Die Insassen stürmen hinaus und rennen den Gang hinab. * Finn Schönwind sagt: Aufstand, Jungs! Macht sie platt! * Finn Schönwind sagt: Nehmt Euer Zeug und dann ab zum Wärter. Wir brauchen seine Schlüssel. Die Champions nehmen ihre Ausrüstung wieder an sich und suchen nach Blockwärter Conrad. * Blockwärter Conrad schreit: Solange ich hier bin, entkommt niemand! (*stirbt*). Finn improvisiert eine kleine Sprengladung, mit dem merkwürdig glitzerndem Schießpulver, welches er vor Ort findet. * Finn Schönwind sagt: Mist! Das hat ganz schön gerumst! Also die Schlüssel sind hin. Was für Pulver ist das genau? Hey, helft mit mal. Greift Euch was von dem Zeug. (Die Champions nehmen etwas von dem glitzernden Schießpulver mit.) * Finn Schönwind sagt: Oh! Eine Sache noch. Na ja, zwei eigentlich. Nun gilt es, das Tor zum Zellenblock zu öffnen - ohne Schlüssel - und den Abfluss der Abwasserkanläse zu betreten, in denen sich allerdings bissige Kanalisationszangenkiefer und Kanalratten tummeln. Am Ende ihres Fluchttunnels erreichen sie das Ufer von Tol Dagor und erblicken das bereitstehende Fluchtboot mit Taelia, die sie an Bord nehmen kann. * Aschenwindkerkermeister schreit: Ihr da! Stehenbleiben! (*es kommt zum Kampf*) * Aschenwindkerkermeister sagt: W-was?! Nein! Neeeein!! (*stirbt*) * Finn Schönwind sagt: Jetzt reicht's mir entgültig mit diesem Knast. Kommt, unsere Fahrgelegenheit sollte schon am Strand warten. * Taelia sagt: Finn! Hier drüben! * Finn Schönwind sagt: Da ist sie ja! Alle einsteigen. * Taelia sagt: Was geht da drin vor? Klingt, als hättet Ihr einen Aufstand angezettelt! * Finn Schönwind sagt: Keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet... aber wir haben jetzt endlich was gegen Aschenwind in der Hand. Ein neues Schießpulver. So was hab ich noch nie gesehen. Ach, und das Ziel gerettet hab ich natürlich auch. Gaunerkumpel, Taelia. Taelia, Gaunerkumpel. * Taelia sagt: Wartet... ich kenne Euch... Ihr seid mit Jaina Prachtmeer hier! Ihr müsst der Abgesandte der Allianz sein! * Finn Schönwind sagt: Ein Abgesandter der Allianz? Das hat Carsten nicht erwähnt... Ich hätte das Doppelte verlangt. * Taelia sagt: Ihr habt Glück, dass er überhaupt bezahlt. Und jetzt rudert! So ruderten Finn Schönwind, Taelia und die Botschafter der Allianz zurück nach Boralus, wo sie im Hafen an Land gingen und die Champions erst einmal mit der Stadt vertraut machten. Das Abenteuer geht weiter in... → Boralus. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Kul Tiras Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Szenario